What goes around
by ami-dps
Summary: Agora Sakura tinha tomado uma decisão! E dessa vez pretendia a por em ação! Será que tudo ocorrerá como ela planeja ou o passado que preferiu esquecer voltara a mantêla em cima do muro? COnfiram e deixeeem reviiiews o
1. Decision

Após ter tomado finalmente uma decisão, o que será que Sakura vai fazer? Esquecer ou persistir? Confiiiiira e deixem reviews \o\

**

* * *

**

(Sakura's POV)

Havia um certo tempo que estava com essa decisão tomadas. O problema era basicamente colocar todos os planos em ação. Mas estava terminantemente decidida e agora nada mais a faria voltar atrás.

Esperou a primeira oportunidade. Uma festa, afinal! A festa da Ino viera numa ótima hora.

Saiu então para as compras. Na-da ia atrapalhar...

Tudo pronto. Hora da festa. A jovem de cabelos róseos agora trajando um vestido preto colado. Tinha que mostrar que não era mais aquela menininha fraca de anos atrás. Muita gente já sabia disso, sua beleza não era invisível aos olhos de todos. Só pareciam ser de uma certa pessoa. A única que ela realmente desejava que visse o quanto ela evoluíra.

Sandália alta prateada com pequenos adornos e falsos brilhantes, cabelos presos por algumas presilhas igualmente brilhantes, deixando alguns cachos de cabelo caindo entre seu busto. Maquiagem leve, mas realçava a beleza da jovem...

Sim, era hora da festa. E dia em que esqueceria tudo que nutria por quem ela nunca fora correspondida! Com quem? Não sabia ainda... Ou talvez soubesse. Afinal, pretendentes era o que não lhe faltava e fora seu Sasuke, o que mais lhe chamara atenção era justo a pessoa quem ele menos gostava: Itachi! O fato de serem irmãos não mudava muita coisa. A semelhança só ajudava, talvez. O fato era que se odiavam e isso já era mais um ponto a favor de Itachi!

Ciúme? Ela sabia que isso podia não funcionar. Mas não tinha nada a perder. Alguém que não tem nada, não pode perder nada. E era isso que ela pensava.

Chegando na festa, foi cumprimentar Ino primeiramente. Afinal, não era todo dia que sua melhor amiga fazia anos. E ainda mais depois de tudo que passaram. Após alguns anos, Ino se deu conta que o que sentia por Sasuke era paixão de criança e acabou se apaixonando de verdade por Gaara. Esse sim, um amor duradouro e ardente. Internamente Sakura invejava um pouco a amiga. Afinal, ela estava com Gaara a quase 1 ano e alem de ser lindo verem ambos juntos, dava uma estranha sensação de felicidade à Sakura de ver a melhor amiga tão feliz.

Mas junto com isso, sempre vinha um sentimento de solidão. O que ela já estava acostumada. Afinal, ficara anos se dedicando a uma única pessoa, isso quando não estava em árduos treinamentos com a Hokage. Era afinal, cansativo. Mas não mudava o fato que era a única de suas amigas ainda solteira. Hinata se declarou para Naruto e a surpresa veio quando ele em meio à declaração da tímida Hinata, disse tudo que sentia e a pediu em namoro no ato. E desde então estão juntos e firmes. O 1° casal e um dos que eu faço mais gosto. Era bom, alem de Ino, ver meu melhor amigo feliz. Depois de perceber que o que sentia por mim era carinho e amizade e não amor como o loiro pensava, acabou se tornando melhor amigo de fato. Era com ele que tinha suas conversas mais tranqüilizadoras e incrivelmente conversas que tiravam (quase) todas as confusões de Sakura. Mesmo que continuasse o mesmo hiperativo escandaloso de sempre --°

Outro casal era Shikamaru e Temari... A Sabaku não resistiu ao preguiçoso gêniozinho do Shikamaru. E quem diria que era um dos casais mais apaixonados do grupo? Mesmo com personalidades tão opostas, se entendiam e se completavam, tanto na vida pessoal quanto em combate. Eram uma dupla e tanto, afinal.

E deixando o 'chove não molha' de sempre, Neji finalmente se declarou pra TenTen... E como esperado, a morena aceitou sem muito esforço. Era recíproco e isso todo mundo já sabia. Menos por tanto tempo, os dois cabeças-duras.

Agora voltando a festa... Após falar com Ino, Sakura se senta com suas amigas e respectivos namorados na mesa. Bebia e conversava alegre e tranqüilamente até a chegada do Uchiha. Mesmo mal tendo percebido, a multidão de meninas que se aglomeravam a sua volta era realmente assustadora. E mesmo fingido não notar, aquilo ainda irritava Sakura. O que a 'alegrou' foi junto com Sasuke, a chegada de Itachi, que não esperou muito e fui complementa-la com todo o cavalheirismo de sempre.

(Sasuke's POV)

Arg! Não agüentava mais aquelas meninas e agora como se não bastasse tinha seu irmão na mesma festa que ele! Isso era demais. Sentou-se à mesa com seus colegas e ficou calado. Como sempre. Não ia deixar a presença dele atrapalhar...

Não sabia afinal o que estava fazendo ali. Talvez após muita perturbação vinda do loiro companheiro de equipe. Não que se importasse, mas uma vez que um Uchiha dava sua palavra, não voltava atrás.

O assunto da mesa era estranho. Afinal, era comum seus amigos não gostarem de ver Sakura sozinha, agora armar um par para ela logo quando ela se encontrava andando pelo salão, já achava estranho demais.

Os mais citados, já havia gravado: Lee, Sai, Itachi. Lee porque ainda corria trás dela, provando que mesmo sendo completamente estranho, a amava e não era um simples sentimento da primavera da juventude XD. Sai porque apesar de viver brigando com Sakura, todos sabiam que o colega nutria um amor por ela. E Itachi, bem... Ninguém sabia ao certo. Mas Itachi a tratava tão bem que não deixava dúvidas a qualquer um que passasse enquanto estivessem juntos que davam um lindo casal.

Tsc tsc... Aquele assunto o incomodava. Sabia que Sakura o amava a um tempo, mas não sabia se esse amor ainda existia. Tudo bem que ela era agora uma aprendiz de médica dedicada e vivia ocupada, mas não deixava sinais se Aida o amava ou não. Não que realmente se importasse... Só não gostava de vê-la com outros homens.

Não negava que não demonstrava emoções e mesmo após ter voltado do treinamento com Orochimaru, no qual assassinara seu mestre por puro "treinamento", continuava sem emoções aparentes. Pior talvez, onde mesmo que Sakura ainda o amasse, deixaria de amar por falta de resposta por sua parte.

Viu o que não queria. Itachi cantando Sakura de novo. Gota d'água, ela aceitou. Agora eles estão dançando juntos. Mas espera'ê?! Desde quando se importava tanto assim?! Mas agora já não tinha volta, tinha andado até Sakura e seu irmãozinho. Droga! Alguém chegara antes! Mas agora Sakura dançava sozinha. Era uma música agitada. Mas como ela dançava bem. Não ode deixar de parar e observa-la.

**♫ Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista ♫**

Simplesmente a observava. Eram impossível não fazer o mesmo numa hora como aquela. O vestido colado subindo pelas pernas de Sakura, ela dançava no mesmo ritmo sem deixar uma nota escapar. Quase toda a atenção era voltada pra ela e agora Ino que havia se juntado a ela a poucos instantes.

**♫ Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade**

**What What, What what  
...Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi? ♫**

Agora Itachi havia se juntado a ela novamente. Dançavam muito próximos. Enquanto as pernas semi-espostas de Sakura roçavam entre as de Itachi, ela a puxava para cada vez mais próximo. Sakura havia se deixado levar. O problema era: ela gostava mesmo de seu irmão ou era efeito da bebida?

Não quis saber. Não tivera tempo, talvez. Itachi a conduzia a um canto da pista. Invejava o irmão. E num impulso os seguiu.

(Sakura's POV)

Um tempo após sua chegada, a pista já lhe parecia animada. E depois de algumas bebidas, sua capacidade de raciocínio não era tão boa. Droga! Porque era tão fraca com bebidas afinal?

Uma de suas favoritas. Não conseguia não dançar aquela música. Ino percebeu. E logo se juntou a ela! Dançavam sincronizadamente.

**♫ hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
by the case the meaning of expensive taste  
if you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya  
Mocha Chocalate-a what?  
Real Lady Marmalade  
One more time C'mon now ♫**

Itachi agora tomava o lugar de Ino. Porque ele tinha que ser parecido com Sasuke? Maldição! E era sexy... Não podia negar! Estava muito perto, muito mesmo. Dançavam como se o mundo não existisse. Ele dançava vem no fim das contas. Não era só um ótimo ninja. "Será que é só isso que ele sabe fazer mesmo?" Pensava.

E quase no mesmo instante Itachi começa a levar-la para um canto mais afastado. O que ele queria? Não me importava. Estava disposta a não relutar muito. Era hoje ou nunca que esquecia Sasuke.

_-Voulez vous coucher avec moi?_

Era o que ouvia em meio a sussurros de Itachi.

_- Moi?_

Ele afirmou com a cabeça. O que dizia agora? Era minha chance. Quando estava perdida em meio a respostas e oportunidades percebo Itachi se aproximando. Cada vez mais, e mais... Um susto!

Uma briga para ser mais exata. Perai! De onde Sasuke saiu? Porque esta brigando com Itachi assim?! Eles podiam deixar para brigar outra hora uu

_-PÁRA SASUKE! –_ Foi o que conseguia gritar.

Ele parou subitamente. Itachi provocava mais o irmão. O que ele fez foi olhar com cara de desprezo para ele e passar batido por mim.

...Nessa hora a festa tinha acabado. Para mim, pelo menos.

(Sasuke's POV)

Onde ele esta a levando? Opa! O que estão conversando?

Como num impulso o que conseguiu fazer foi dar um empurrão em Itachi para que fosse para longe de sua Sakura... "Sua"? De onde tirou isso?

Não importava. Se ele queria confusão, tinha conseguido agora!

_-PÁRA SASUKE_! – escutara.

Parei no ato. Era demais para mim. Podia não mais me amar, mas defender Itachi assim era realmente demais. Não quis mais saber. Larguei Itachi mesmo sendo zombado pelo mesmo. Passei por Sakura, olhei para trás e a vi com uma cara interrogativa.

Minha noite acabou. Porque fui naquela maldita festa afinal?


	2. Changes

**CHANGES**

Dias depois da festa e Sakura ainda não conseguia pensar com clareza sobre a festa. Claro que Itachi a estava provocando, claro ainda que ela estava cedendo. Afinal, passar a vida toda atrás de alguém e não receber nada em troca não era um exemplo de vida pessoal perfeita. Nem um sorriso gentil, nem um abraço, nem olhares curiosos, nada... Absolutamente nada!

**telefone toca**

Não tinha vontade de atender, não tinha vontade de falar com ninguém naquela hora.

-Sakura, é para você! –Dizia a Senhora Haruno.

-Não estou! uú Respondi com uma má vontade aparente!

-Então, ela está sim Tsunade-sama. Aguarde uns segundos e já irá atende-la °

-Tsu-tsunadeee-senseeeei?! –respondi Sakura assustada. Tinha conhecimento do que poderia acontecer caso não atendesse a Hokage. Tinha calafrios só de imaginar. Sakura então se levanta de sua cama, onde tinha virado seu local preferido nos últimos dias, afastou alguns potes de sorvete e embalagens vazias de chocolate e atendeu o telefone.

-Sim, Tsunade-sensei.

...Um, entendo.

...Mas hoje ainda?

...Ah sim, claro. Estarei pronta!

...O que é isso, não será trabalho nenhum!

...Hehe, daijobu (tudo bem)! Itekimasu (até mais)!

Encontrava-se massageando as pálpebras enquanto soltava um longo suspiro. Uma missão poderia melhorar seu animo! E não teria nem Sasuke, nem Itachi para atrapalhala. Foi o último pensamento enquanto começava a arrumar suas coisas logo dirigindo-se para o banheiro.

1h depois

-Haruno Sakura já chegou Tsunade-Sama.

-Yoshi (ótimo)! Mande-a entrar Shizune.

-Pronto, Hokage.

-Sakura querida,está a uns dias sumida e me apareceu algo ótimo que creio que vai anima-la – dizia Tsunade enquanto folheava alguns papéis em sua mesa.

-Um, e sobre o que se trata?

-Bem... O filho de um grande senhor feudal na Suna desapareceu e eles pediram ajuda.

-Wakarimashita (entendo)! Demo, que urgência tinha isso?

-A urgência se focaliza nos seqüestradores. Parece que é um grupo de seqüestradores vindos de uma família de linhagem avançada e não sabemos quão perigosos eles são. Porem, o senhor feudal pediu rapidez no resgate de seu filho e não podemos simplesmente desobedecer esse tipo de exigências.

-Hai! Quando posso ir?

-Quando seus companheiros de time terminarem de ser informados e estiverem prontos para ir.

-Co-companheiros de time?

-Sim.

-Mas pensei que ia sozinha e...

-Não há tempo para discussões. Esqueceu o que disse sobre a falta de informações sobre a periculosidade dos seqüestradores?

-Iie (não).

-Então... Mas esteja pronto ao anoitecer.

-Ok! –suspira por fim Sakura, torcendo para que Sasuke pegasse uma gripe ou qualquer vírus maldito que o impedisse de ir.

**mais tarde, nos portões de Konoha**

-Tá Naruto, eu sei do que se trata a missão. E mesmo se não soubesse, já é a décima vez que você fala sobre isso. –ralhava.

-Um – resmungava Sasuke que mesmo após sua chegada, mantinha-se em silêncio.

-Maaaaas Sakura-chan. Não acha estranho esses seqüestradores serem tão desconhecidos?

-Doushite (porquê)?

-Aaaaah! Porque é. E ainda seqüestraram o filho do senhor feudal do nada.

-Um pouco.

Enquanto Naruto falava pude perceber um par de orbes negros que me olhava discretamente. Não pude deixar de me desconcertar e flashes da festa de Ino me vieram a mente.

-Não esqueça de sua decisão Sakura- repetia a mim mesma enquanto fitava o chão no qual parecia a coisa mais interessante a se fazer naquela hora.

alguns minutos depois

-Yoo minna (pessoal, gente) \o -dizia Kakashi com um sorriso amarelo por trás da mascara. Mesmo que aqueles atrasos mi irritassem, já achava impossível fazer Kakashi chegar no horário algum dia. Imagino no dia de seu casamento, se é que um dia ele vai se casar. Mas o fato é que no caso, o noivo e não a noiva chegaria atrasado. Cenas como essa começam a vir em minha mente e não consigo deixar de dar pequenas gargalhadas com isso.

O que tanto ri, Sakura-chan?

Nada Naruto!

Aah, me conta vai -diz o loiro com um de seus sorrisos inocentes e bobos, o que me faz momentaneamente esquecer a raiva que sentia dele por seu infinito falatório.

NA-DA! Agora vamos e não me obrigue a ignora-lo novamente.

E com isso encerro uma tentativa de conversa com Naruto. Sasuke só acompanhava com os olhos. Enquanto Kakashi já se encontrava pulando entre as arvores em direção à Suna.

E assim passou um dia inteiro de viagem. Kakashi silencioso, como sempre. Sasuke, idem. E ao contrário deles, Naruto que não calava a boca um só instante.

Vamos parar por hoje!

Finalmente Kakashi-sensei! –reclamava Naruto.

Recolho minhas coisas e dou a desculpa que iria procurar comida enquanto eles montavam as barracas. Aproveitando os poucos instantes de silencio que tinha, percebo que estou sendo seguida. Retiro uma shuriken da bolsa e fico em minha posição de defesa.

É melhor aparecer. Não quero ser obrigada a te machucar.

Silêncio.

Não estou brincando.

Talvez estivesse antes mesmo desse esconde-esconde.

Vejo Sasuke saindo detrás de uma arvore, me encarando e com uma feição séria. Relaxo! Não eram inimigos, afinal. Mas algo me intrigou:

O que quis dizer com isso?

E com isso, o ninja me deixa novamente sozinha.

Volto com alguns peixes e frutas que consegui encontrar pelo caminho.

Finalmente Sakura-chan! Estava faminto.

Que fosse então procurar comida por si só. –respondi mal-humorada.

Calma! Só disse isso porque me preucupei com sua demora.

Um, Gomen ne Naruto. –disse realmente arrependida por ter gritado tão de repente com o Uzumaki.

Go-gomen? OO –Naruto assustou-se com aquele meu pedido de desculpas.

Ne... Agora vamos comer! –com um semblante sério e preucupado, pensando ainda no que o Uchiha quis dizer com aquilo.

Yoooooooooooshi! \o\

E continuou um jantar calmo, não estava com tanta fome, afinal. Em certos momentos olhava para Sasuke, ele estava comendo tranqüilamente e como se não tivesse dito nada. Porem, com uma expressão de raiva que demosntrava desde que nos encontramos para efetuarmos aquela missão. Até a hora que todos terminam e se recolhem em suas barracas.

Viro-me de todos os lados possíveis, conto todos os carneirinhos imagináveis, e concluo que não ia dormir tão cedo. Sim, não podia negar que estava cansada. Mas sem sono. Saio então da minha barraca e vou caminhando até o lago que encontrei enquanto ainda procurava por comida.

O que não imaginava é que lá encontraria Sasuke sentado, observando o lago.

Vai me dizer agora o que quis dizer com aquilo?

Um...

Eu pedi uma resposta. Completa de preferência.

Você deve imaginar porque falei aquilo.

Itachi! Ficara o Uchiha tão fora de controle assim por eu ter defendido seu irmão? Ou seriam ciúmes?

Você não acha um pouco demais isso tudo por eu ter defendido seu irmão Sasuke?

Não! Você não sabe o que acontece entre nós, logo, não pode simplesmente sair defendendo uma pessoa que você não conhece.

Quem disse que não conheço?

E conhece então?

Não respondo. Não conhecia Itachi a ponto de responder algo. Mal conhecia Sasuke. Só sabia que não se davam bem e brigavam por qualquer coisa.

Vejo-o se levantando e indo para a floresta.

Espera Sasuke! –seguro seu pulso.

O que é? –virando-se para me encarar.

Porque você foi atrás de mim no dia da festa?

Não é da sua conta. –soltanto-se de minha mão

Então porque age como se fosse? –abaixo minha cabeça a fim de não encara-lo

... Não ajo de tal forma!

Então só responde isso

Já que quer tanto saber, Aya havia me chamado momentos antes para conversar sobre algo com ela, porem encontrei vocês antes. –mesmo que isso tenha mesmo acontecido, Sasuke acho melhor não expor toda a verdade sobre o porque de ter ido atrás dela e Itachi.

E qual o problema em me ver com Itachi?

Não sabia que estavam juntos. Só achei que ele havia bebido demais e estava te incomodando. –sua voz agora era falh e ele havia se abaixado se encontrando da minha altura.

Que ótimo! Agora Sasuke está se aproximando perigosamente de mim e mais sexy que nunca! OMG! Em que esto pensando?!

Não verdade não. Não estava, nem bêbado e nem me incomodando! –respondo virando o rosto, disfarçando o rubor.

Então. Pena que não sobe disso antes. –Agora ele havia se levantato e parecia irritado.

Né... Aí poderia ter aproveitado a festa com Aya. –digo cinicamente!

Hai. –respondeu seco.

Senti meus olhos marejarem e minhas pernas começarem a correr para minha barraca. Não acreditava que ele havia dito aquilo tão rispidamente. Era o cúmulo. Tudo bem que eu estava quase entrando no joguinho de Itachi e ele ainda vem e começa a se aproximar de mim daquele jeito e tudo. Mas ainda sim, não vi motivo para ter me dado um corte tão cretino.

Após isso, volto com minha decisão inicial. Meus pensamentos se perderam em Itachi. Não era má companhia mesmo. E pelo visto, seu Sasuke agora tinha outra. Perdida em mês próprios pensamentos, acabei dormindo. Aquela missão só parecia ter piorado as coisas.


	3. Minute Waltz

Minute Waltz 

Finalmente a missão havia acabado. Era realmente bom chegar em casa depois de uma missão tão cansativa! E também após ter passado tanto tempo dando relatórios de tudo para a Hokage, acabei sendo a última a descansar mesmo.

-Sakura, tem algo para você em seu quarto- diz a mãe de Sakura com um leve sorriso nos lábios

-Hai –digo estranhando aquele sorrisinho.

Chego em meu quarto e vejo um buquê de flores em cima da cama. Vejo que tem um bilhete e vôo em cima para ver de quem era.

Sasuke arrependido? ...acho que não!

Leio o bilhete. Choque! ...ITACHI!

"Espero que tenhamos outra oportunidade de terminar o assunto da festa.

Saudades, Itachi" 

Termino de ler quanto observo o buquê em cima da minha cama.

-Desse jeito ficaria mal acostumada. –riu internamente.

-Acho que não há nada demais em ir agradecer mais tarde. –digo enquanto me dirigia ao banheiro, tomar um banho e relaxar após mais uma missão.

No dia seguinte, acordo mais bem disposta e mais relaxada. Nada como uma boa noite de sono para melhorar e esquecer, mesmo que por algumas horas os problemas.

Ponho um macacão jeans branco até a pouco acima do joelho com 2 presilhas em forma de flores de cerejeira, um sapato bebê, estilo boneca com um lacinho na ponta. Cabelos curtos soltos e estava pronta para visitar Itachi! Numa manhã de sábado, mesmo que ele trabalhasse muito, acreditava que estaria em casa aquela hora.

Toco a campainha e aguardo. Um, dois, cinco, dez minutos... Até que alguém finalmente abre a porta.

-Quem é?

-Sa-sasuke!? –fico pálida. Maldição. Porque tinha que esquecer que eles moravam juntos desde a morte dos pais.

-Un... O que veio fazer aqui Sakura? –respondia Sasuke enquanto olhava cada detalhe da minha roupa, como se quisesse me engolir na hora.

-... –não consegui responder nada, apenas fico parada e retrubuo o olhar de Sasuke. Parando para o analisar ele estava com uma calça azul marinho, uma regata branca e cabelos um pouco mais bagunçados que o normal.

-Se veio ver Itachi, ele não está.-respondeu rispidamente.

Suspiro aliviada, enquanto ouço apenas uma voz chamando dentro da casa dos Uchiha.

-Saaaaaaaaaaaasuke-kuuuuuuuuuun, onde você se meteeeeu?

Olho intrigada para dentro da casa onde essa irritante voz saiu. Fico paralisada. Ayu! Então Sasuke quis estender a festa com Ayu? Não conseguia acreditar.

-Sasuke-kun, quem era? –ela pára enquanto entrelaçava sai cintura por trás.

-Er... –ainda chocada, tento responder e sair dali o mais rápido possível. –Sinto muito incomodar-los.

-Ai, que isso queridinha, não nos incomodou TANTO – dizia Ayu cinicamente enquanto parecia estar me querendo o mais longe dali possível. Sasuke só observava nosso diálogo quieto.

-Então, e há, Sasuke.

-Um

-Diga a Itachi que estive aqui para agradecer pelas flores. E caso pergunte, eu acho que você ainda tem meu telefone né? Passe para ele, afinal, foi uma gentileza a dele, né!

Agora foi a fez de Sasuke ficar chocado. O que seu irmão havia feito? Mandado flores? Que atrevido!

-... hai! –disse friamente.

-Tchau viu, meu bem –a voz de Ayu havia mudado rapidamente. Era mais ...doce agora?

Saiu correndo em direção ao parque que existia ali próximo. Não tinha mais nada na cabeça alem de da cena de Ayu atacando Sasuke e o agarrando em sua frente. Imaginava o que ela fazia ali. Ou melhor, tentava não imaginar...

E assim ficou perdida no parque, até a noite. Até muito tarde. Tão perdida que não viu uma silhueta familiar se aproximar dela.

-Ficou chateada assim? -não tinha certeza, mas algo lhe dizia que poderia encontrar Sakura naquele parque. A voz de Sasuke fez Sakura acordar de seu transe.

-E se fiquei?-falei procurando não mostrar interesse naquilo.

-Você mesma disse que eu não havia me divertido com ela na festa. Não sei o porque dessa reação por vê-la lá.

-Não é da sua conta e nunca vão ser os meus motivos para você.

-É... talvez devesse deixar isso para o meu irmão!

-Pelo menos ele não faz uma ceninha ridícula de ciúmes na festa, me deixa confusa em uma missão e depois me troca por umazinha qualquer-já me encontrava gritando com Sasuke.

-Pare de gritar, quer acordar toda a cidade?

Silêncio.

-Ou quem sabe chamar atenção de sua querida Ayu, que o verá comigo nessa hora da noite e pensará besteira, certo? Dizia chegando perto de Sasuke a fim de intimida-lo. O que não contava é que o feitiço virasse contra o feiticeiro e ele se aproveitasse disso.

-E se Itachi visse? O que pensaria? –disse dando um sorriso sexy para mim enquanto ELE se aproximava mais de mim. Tentei arrumar palavras enquanto dava passos para trás.

-Que o irmão dele não presta e...-comecei a susurrar, desconcertada pela aproximação.

-E...? –Dizia Sasuke que agora tinha me emprensado em uma parede com o braço contra a mesma me olhando diretamente. Aquilo estava me deixando mais desconcertada que tudo. Aqueles orbes negros, mais negros que a própria noite, em que sempre quis me aventurar e me perder. O cara que sempre havia amado e decidi esquecer para parar de sofrer. E tudo aquilo acontecendo...

-SASUKE, o que você esta fazendo com a minha Sakura? –alguém grita em meio a noite.

-Ahn? –Sasuke se afasta um pouco e olha ao redor para ver quem gritava. E Quem chamava Sakura de "sua", principalmente.

-... O que faz aqui essa hora Itachi?

Mais um choque! Ótimo! Agora Itachi acha que estou com Sasuke! Pensei irritada.

-Ia visitar minha Sakura, afinal, Ayu disse que ela havia passado lá e procurado por mim. Resolvi que ia vê-la então. E o que VOCÊ faz aqui... e com ela?

-Não é da sua conta.

Assistia tudo alheia. Até alguém me chamar.

-Sakura, deve estar com frio. Tome meu casaco. –dizia Itachi enquanto me entregava seu paletó e me entregava, enquanto enlaçava seu braço em meu ombro.

Continuava alheia a tudo. Não sabia pela primeira vez o que fazer. A aproximação com Sasuke tinha me tirado do sério e agora aquilo... Sasuke que assistia a ceninha com desdém, estava agora com os mais profundos olhos de desprezo que eu jamais o tinha visto. Ainda assistia a cena de seu irmão me levando entre seus braços para qualquer lugar que ele próprio não tinha conhecimento. Mas sabia também, que depois de Sakura te-lo visto com Ayu, não tinha direito de fazer nada.

Estava confusa. Itachi até agora havia sido tão gentil, tão... perfeito! Não sabia mesmo o que deveria fazer. Ainda mais de ter visto Sasuke com Ayu, aquela abusada. E depois aquela aproximação toda... Nada estava bem!

Itachi agora havia parado, parei também intrigada com sua atitude.

-Podemos agora continuar aquele assunto inacabado da festa?

-Uhn... Você quem sabe –disse parando de andar ao súbito.

Itachi agora vinha em minha direção com um sorriso indecente nos lábios e as mãos no bolso da calça social que vestia. Começou a me encurralar.

-AH não! -pensei- Hoje de novo não!

-Sabia que você está uma gracinha com essa roupa! –dizia sussurrando em meu ouvindo, me fazendo esquecer o que estava pensando no momento.

Dizia enquanto me levava para um quarto... Quando percebi, ele tinha me levado a sua casa e com aquela frase provocante no meu ouvido queria me distrair para ir entrando em casa.

-Fico mesmo? –dizia sem-graça, mas querendo ouvir de novo aquela voz sedutora.

-Fica sim- respondeu com a mesma voz que eu me convenci que precisava ouvir novamente. Enquanto começou a se aproximar perigosamente de mim.

Reparou que o quarto era bastante organizado, era mesmo a cara de Itachi. Enquanto sou surpreendida com um braço que me enlaçava e um rosto muito próximo ao meu. As respirações estavam ofegantes. Se pudesse ver meu próprio rosto, sei que estaria mais vermelha que tudo. Mas a luz ofuscada e Itachi que agora estava com o nariz roçando no meu, não me deixava pensar nisso.

-...S-Sasuke-kun – murmuro, enquanto sinto beijos ardentes em meu pescoço e colo.

-... Sasuke? –Disse Itachi, parando de súbito.

-Ahn?

-Porque chamou meu irmão?

Não consegui responder nada. Acabou escapando de minha boca um nome indevido, numa hora mais indevida ainda.

-Você gosta dele, não gosta? –Falava Itachi, enquanto sentava na cama ao lado. O máximo que pude fazer foi abaixar a cabeça e ficar calada.

-Sabe... Eu até desconfiei disso um pouco. Mas não sou um homem que gosta de perder, ainda mais quando meu oponente é meu irmão.

-...

-Ele pode estar ganhando quando o assunto é você. Mas garanto que vou fazer o possível para que esse placar seja revertido em pouco tempo.

Estava estática. Estava recebendo mesmo uma declaração, mesmo que indireta de Itachi, após ter me deixado levar por um momento onde só Deus sabe como terminaria.

-E quem sabe, em pouco tempo ganhe. –me pronunciei pela primeira vez até então naquela conversa.

-Então nem tudo está tão perdido assim?

-Quem sabe né...–Digo enquanto viro minha cabeça para me despedir com um um beijo no rosto de Itachi. O que não contava era que ele virasse o rosto, fazendo com que o suposto beijo na bochecha saísse como um selinho.

Pude sentir a língua o Uchiha mais velho pedindo permissão para aprofundar o beijo. A princípio resisti. Ele não estava disposto mesmo a perder para Sasuke. E dou-lhe a permissão para o beijo, que parecia apaixonado e ardente ao mesmo tempo.

Um tempo depois nos separamos para tomar ar. Enquanto Itachi tirava algumas mechas do meu cabelo que teimavam em cair em meus olhos.

-Quem sabe essa guerra não dure tanto, ne Sakura!

-...Obrigada Itachi!

Disse enquanto sai o mais rápido possível daquela casa. Agora sim: Estava mesmo confusa, mas queria esquecer Sasuke! E sabia que Itachi estaria disposto a me ajudar!

Yoo minna-san \o/

Espero que estejam gostando da fic até agora!

Como é minha primeira fic, estou meio confusa sobre o que fazer com a história! Mas pretendo estender esse triangulo, quadrado, como for... por mais um tempinho!

Deixem reviews com sua opinião, ok?!

Considerações finais:

Bem, esses últimos capítulos saíram rápido. Mas estou de férias, aí tenho mais tempo. Sabem como é... XD Mas vou tentar não enrolar tanto com o(s) próximo(s), ok? °

Er... Já ne \o


	4. A walk to remember

E assim as coisas continuaram. EU resolvi dar um chance a Itachi. Mesmo lembrando basicamente de um outro Uchiha a cada vez que o via.

Estamos saindo uns 2 meses eu acho. Não tenho certeza. Ou talvez não faço muita questão de saber. Não, eu gosto dele. Ele já conseguiu se tornar especial de alguma forma.

Com aqueles orbes igualmente profundos e um ar de superioridade que me facinava tanto.

Acho que sou exatamente como a Ino disse, só me aproximo de quem eu sinto que é parecido aos extremos comigo. Ou então, alguém que eu desejava ter algo profundamente.

Engraçado pensar que a porquinha acertou quanto a isso. Não exatamente uma surpresa. Eu acho que mesmo ela saindo com o Gaara, ela ainda é a melhor amiga que eu podia imaginar ter. Ela e todas as outras meninas. AH! Tanto tempo que não saímos. Saudade de todas. E dos meninos também. Cada um com seu jeito e suas manias.

Bem, agora vou voltar a me arrumar. Tenho outro encontro com o Itachi em menos de uma hora e preciso me arrumar.

(1 hora depois)

_-Neee, gomen Itachi-saaan_ – dizia enquanto afastava algumas mechas do meu cabelo que agora insistiam em cair, enquanto suspirava um pouco ofegante por ter descido as escadas tão rapidamente.

_-Não precisa se apressar tanto, Sakura-chan_ – Disse no mesmo tom sério que eu já estava habituada. Mesmo achando Itachi diferente comigo, do que ele era com as outras pessoas, esse tom sério era definitivamente uma marca dele.

_-Então...vamos?-_ Era a voz dele me tirando dos meus devaneios. Sacudi a cabeça algumas vezes e assenti alegremente.

Era uma tarde gostosa de quarta-feira. Tsunade-sama deve estar achando que eu estou realmente cansada e desgastada para não estar me dando missões ultimamente. Sinceramente, todos estão achando isso. Não que eu esteja reclamando, afinal descanso sempre é bom, certo?

Nos dirigíamos a passos lentos e tranqüilos para o parque. Mesmo tendo crescido eu nunca deixei de gosta de ir lá. E acho que ouvir, mesmo que algumas vezes a risada breve e disfarçada de Itachi me fazia um bem, maior que eu pudesse imaginar.

Ele como sempre bem vestido, uma calça social preta e uma blusa azul-marinho igualmente social, com 2 ou 3 botões abertos, deixando parte de seu peito a mostra. Sapatos sociais da mesma cor da calça e os cabelos amarrados levemente, não impedindo de serem levados pela brisa gostosa que teimava em deixa-los em movimento.

"_-Como ele é bonito..."_ –pensava intimamente enquanto continuávamos nossa breve caminhada até o parque.

"_-Como ela está linda."_ –pensava Itachi. "-_Acho mesmo que chances assim não aparecem toda hora" _–e sorriu de lado, voltando ao semblante sério novamente.

_-Vaaaaamos tomar um sorvete Itachi-san? -_Dizia enquanto corria em direção a uma barraquinha com os pequenos potinhos de gelo e caldo artificial de frutas.

_-Uhn._-respondia monossilabicamente enquanto me seguia.

Paro de repente. Acho que se soubesse que veria uma cena daquelas, não teria mesmo saído de casa. Era Sakure...e Aya pendurada sobre seu pescoço.

Desprezível. Irritante.

"_-Maldita..."-_susurrei a ponto de ninguém ter ouvido e continuei, agora caminhando lentamente e olhando sem desviar para aquela cena, enquanto me dirigia ainda para a barraquinha de sorvete.

Sasuke ao ver a cena, fingiu não se importar. E sem que ninguém percebesse muito, dirava Aya de seu pescoço, e ainda assim, sentia como se tivesse o peso do mundo sobre si. Provavelmente pelo olhar que Sakura o lançara.

_-Sakura-chan. qual sabor vai querer?_

_-Neee, acho que vou querer morango._ –Dizia secamente, olhando para algum ponto fixo no chão.

_-Uhn... 2 de morango, por favor. _–Dizia Itachi enquanto entregava o dinheiro ao velho senhor.

Enlaçava minha cintura agora e depositava um beijo em meu pescoço. Mesmo com certeza que Sasuke estava observando a cena, não pude deixar de corar e sentir calafrios por todo o corpo.

_-Aqui estão seus sorvetes. –_Dizia o senhor, sorridente.

-_Nada melhor que um sorvete numa tarde bonita como está para dois apaixonados, uhn? –_Falava aleatoriamente o senhor enquanto nos olhava com um sorriso tão doce e simples, que me fizeram esquecer por alguns segundos da frase que ele disse.

_-Pois é, dois apaixonados_. –Retrucou Itachi, agora me entregando meu sorvete e se dirigindo a um banco próximo a barraca.

_-Nee, vamos nos sentar aqui Sakura-chan?_

"_-Kuso"-_pensei. Que ele e Sasuke eram meio inimigos eu sabia. Mas ele sabe igualmente de tudo que eu sinto por Sasuke, ou sentia. E ainda me pede para simplesmente sentar logo a sua frente, separados por apenas alguns metros. Porem suficiente para ainda continuarmos nos olhando, mesmo que discretamente.

_-Tudo bem n.n-_ respondi pausadamente. –_Vamos!_

Conversávamos agora monotonamente, como se o dia estivesse acabado na hora em que vimos Sasuke com Aya. E sinto o chão faltar ao ouvir a seguinte pergunta de Itachi:

_-Então, Sakura. Você ainda gosta dele, mesmo depois de todo esse tempo?_

_-..._

Sinceramente não sabia o que falar. Confesso que não gostei de vê-lo com Aya. Ainda. Mas não posso simplesmente ignorar o fato que fui feliz e muito, todo esse tempo ao lado de Itachi.

_-uhn... não sei! Acho que não_- E disfarcei um sorriso.

_-Que bom, né._

E me sinto sendo levada por um par de mãos fortes que me puxam pela cintura.

Um beijo.

Nada mais que um beijo que me deixou extremamente corada e sem ar. Sinceramente, que homem. E agora mais que antes, sindo 2 pares de olhos arregalados nos observando. Enquando Aya sorria abertamente, Sasuke continuava com sua expressão fria de sempre. O que lhes passava pela cabeça, nem eu sabia.

Mal sabia o que se passada pela minha naquele momento.

_-Aishiteru, Sakura-chan_

Coro violentamente pela 3ª vez naquele dia. Francamente, aquele maldito sabia como me deixar sem-graça e feliz ao mesmo tempo.

_-Nee, acho que tenho a resposta pra sua pergunta Itachi...-kun_. E agora eu que lhe deposito um selinho nos lábios. Lodo, sinto os meus próxprios sendo capturados para um beijo mais...quente(?) e profundo.

Nos separamos e terminamos nosso sorvete que agora estava quase virando água pela nossa demora a toma-lo.

-Nee, Sasuke-kun. Vê como aquele casal esta aproveitando? Porque não aproveitamos também?-Falava sedutoramente à Sasuke, enquanto se aproximava de seu ouvido.

Enquanto isso, Sasuke simplesmente a puxa pela cintura, lhe depositando sobre seu colo e a beija. Tão intensamente que qualquer um poderia jurar que aqueles dois estavam trocando juras de amor eternas e se amavam demais.

Sakura via a cena agora chocada. Não esperava algo assim vindo de Sasuke. Certo que ela mesma havia beijado Itachi. Mas aquilo foi a gota d'água. Levantou-se e olhou para Itachi.

-_Nee, Itachi. Podemos ir ao parque logo?_ –tentava afastar as lembranças da cena anterior.

-_Podemo..._ –E nisso, são interrompidos pelo celular de Itachi.

-_Só um minuto, Sakura-chan_. –disse se levantando do banco.

_-Uhn. É melhor que seja importante._

_Sei... A sim, estou indo!_

E desligou o telefone.

_-O parque poderia ficar para outro dia, Sakura?_

_-Uhn... Tudo bem. O que houve?_

_-Problemas no trabalho. Fico lhe devendo._

_-Daijobu. –_digo olhando o pote vazio a minha frente.

_-Vamos, te levo em casa antes._

_-Não precisa Eu tinha que passar mais tarde no escritório de Tsunade-sensei mesmo. Aproveito e vou agora._

_-Tem certeza?_

_-Absoluta. Obrigada!_

E nos despedimos...

Ok! Tive que mentir. Não queria atrapalhar Itachi. Ele parecia apreensivo e apressado.

Vou para casa. Pensar melhor sobre a minha vida e confusão amorosa.

"_...Droga!"-_praguejava mentalmente!

**Obrigada a todas pelas reviews! **

É tão emocionante saberem que estão ledo sua história -

Mas desculpas pela demora. Estava sem tempo MEEEESMO!

Agora estou com uma folguinha de provas, então pretendo voltar a escrever

Até porque, já tenho idéia de pelo menos mais uns dois capítulos para essa história XD/


	5. Revenge

Bato na porta. E tudo que ouço em resposta é uma Shizune irritada aos berros com Tsunade-sensei. Era realmente engraçado pensar em como aquelas duas ainda se davam tão bem apesar de tudo.

Eram uma ótima dupla.

Até porque, sem Shizune eu acredito que a vila não teria a ordem que tem. Assim como Tsunade-sama não teria a "disposição ao trabalho" que aparenta ter.

_-Entre._

Rio internamente enquanto adentro no andar da sala da Hokage.

_-Er... Então, Sakura-Chan, você por aqui n.n_ –Comprimenta-me Shizune com um sorriso no rosto. _Então, Tsunade-sama estava à sua espera. Entre, entre '_

_-Obrigada Shizune "_

Agora já no aposento, noto que o mesmo se encontra abarrotado de papéis por todos os lados. Posso notar algumas garrafas de sakê caídas no chão e uma Hokage aparentemente recém acordada.

_-Sakuraa. Que bom que você esta aqui.-_Diz Tsunade arrumando alguns fios amarrotados de cabelo.

-Hokage-sama, vim trazer os relatórios que havia me pedido. Há algo mais em que possa ajudar?

-Bem, já que se pronunciou...

Comecei a não gostar do rumo da conversa... Quando a sensei começa assim, começo a imaginar missões cada vez mais impossíveis e árduas pela frente.

_-Do que se trata?_

_-Mais uma missão. Você partira dentro de 5horas. Esteja pronta nos portões de Konoha._

_-Algo grave sensei?_

_-Iie, missões habituais._

_-Hai, daijobu. Nee, itekumasu Tsunade-sama! __(Sim, tudo bem. Nee, até mais)_

_-Itte... (Até...)_

Telhado em telhado. Já estou habituada a essa vida. Ser uma kunoichi tem lá seus pesares, mas é bom em todo caso. Vá saber o porque, mas eu gosto. Simplesmente gosto.

Chegar em casa, trocar de roupa, deixar um recado na secretária eletrônica de Itachi. Dirigir-me ao portão de Konoha, ouvir berros de Naruto e esperar Kakashi- atrasado -sensei. É, algumas coisas nunca mudam...

_-Desculpem o atrazo... Tive que ajudar uma pobre criancinha que se perdeu indo para..._

_-Kakashi sensei, deveria se preocupar em chegar mais cedo e não em inventar desculpas-_ Respondo rispidamente.

_-Yoshi! Então vamos logo –_Reclama pela qüinquagésima vez ao minuto, Naruto impacientemente.

_-E quem disse que sou o único atrasado?_

Ah, que ótimo. Quem mais me falta nessa hora?

Era quase noite. Mas uma quase noite muito agradável de fato.

No caminho pude notar namorados com as mãos dadas ou mães e seus filhinhos voltando da escola. Ah Queria eu descansar assim por mais tempo. Estava ficando realmente esgotada.

_-Gomen pelo atrazo._

Maravilha. Realmente Tsunade-sama está de brincadeira comigo nos últimos tempos.

Sasuke... De novo!

_-Aaaaaaaarg, tinha que ser você nee Sasuke baka òo_

Só percebo um murmúrio entediado e ofegante de Sasuke. Viro os olhos.

Esses dois também não cansam, uhn?

_-Vamos logo então minna_ –Diz Kakashi.

**--------------------------------------------**

_-A missão é esta e o plano é este. Por hoje descansaremos e amanhã cedo começamos a coloca-lo em ação. Boa noite! – _Diz Kakashi sensei pouco antes de se dirigir à sua barraca junto com Naruto e Sasuke.

Agora sim, noite. Silêncio, calma... tudo que não se pode ter com Naruto acordado. Cada um em sua barraca. E eu sem sono...

Ok, só um passeio noturno não me fará mal. Até porque conheço essa região, tem um lago aqui perto e seria ótimo para me relaxar.

Saio andando silenciosamente, nem tão devagar, nem tão rápido.

Sento-me enfim a beira do lago.

Ah Realmente ótimo... A água tão impa, o céu tão bonito, as estrelas e a lua numa combinação perfeita, as folhas tão...

-É melhor não gritar a menos que quiser a companhia e os gritos de Naruto novamente.

Quem ousou me tirar do meu sossego? Ou será que fui tão descuidada e não percebi um inimigo? Pelamordedeus que não seja isso! Morrer nesta hora seria um final de carreira.

Opa! Reconheço essa voz.

Paro de me debater e enfim sou libertada do meu suposto seqüestro.

Como queria ter sido seqüestrada quando realmente parei para me importar sobre quem tinha sido o seqüestrador!

-O que você quer? Me assustando desse jeito e...

Sou interrompida por uma mão cálida em meus lábios.

-Você fala demais.

Abusado; Definição de Uchiha Sasuke em uma palavra naquela hora.

-_No entanto você veio até mim e... Afinal, o que quer? Òo_

_-Oras... Ando sendo ignorado, já que não percebeu._

_-Impressão sua, meu querido. –_Sarcasmo puro. Ando melhorando nisso.

_-Não, não é Sakura. Se ficou tão irritada assim ao ter me visto ao Aya devia falar logo._ –Diz ele com um infeliz sorriso de lado que o fez malditamente lindo. Malditamente sexy e malditamente arrogante.

Ah, aquela arrogância dele.

Vá saber porque, mas simplemente me atrai. O ar de mistério, o passado triste, o potencial, a inteligência...E todo o diabo a 4 que o envolve. Perai! O que ele disse?...

_-Como é?_ –digo claramente impaciente.

_-Esquece. Só acho que deveria dizer logo._

_-hahaha, acho que você está se achando o Uchiha errado, sasuke, querido._

_-Como é?_

_-O que ouviu!_

E sinto uma mão envolver-me pela cintura, aproximando-nos cada vez mais. E mais...mais...mais...

-Vamos mostrar qual Uchiha realmente é certo, e qual é o errado...

Até que a distancia se torna mínima e começo a realmente parar de raciocinar com aquilo. Aquele infeliz estava fazendo de propósito, mas eu não estava realmente oferecendo resistência.

;TIBUN! (hahaha, onomatopéias terríveis XD)

Água.

Tudo se resume a isso.

Ele me puxou, escorregamos e caímos com tudo no lago.

Ta, foi literalmente um balde de água fria. Um balde não, Um lago inteiro. Começo a levantar-me para sair daquela situação lamentável na qual me encontrava, enfiar a cabeça no buraco mais próximo ou quem sabe cavar um buraco e me esconder por um tempo, tal cabulada estava naquele momento.

-E quem disse que eu deixei você sair?

As mesmas mãos quentes, o mesmo sorriso sarcasticamente sedutor. E o momento interrompido.

-O que vo...você pensa qu...que está fa..fazendo?

Digo tropeçando palavras e com medo de quebrar aquea troca de olhares que parecia me consumir aos poucos, fazendo perder-me naquela escuridão dos orbes dele e no perfume que ele parecia exalar tão espontaneamente.

-Tomando o que é meu de volta.

Sinto uma mão ágil percorrer meu corpo, parando uma em minha cintura, pouco acima do culóte. E a outra na nuca, fazendo com que nos aproximemos cada vez mais lenta e intensamente. Uma vez que quando me dirigi à grama Sasuke foi atrás de mim e pela intensidade que ele havia me puxado ao seu encontro.

Um roçar de lábios ardente. Que cada vez mais pedia para ser intensificado. Um atraso, um casal, uma noite, um céu, as mesmas promessas, os mesmos desejos...

...Não!

Definitivamente eu não poderia fazer agora o que eu decidi esquecer, o homem que me fez sofrer e agora só queria me usar. Obrigatoriamente não.

Recobrando minha sensatez e meu bom-senso levanto-me rapidamente.

-Só esquece o que aconteceu aqui.

Ele me olha interrogativamente.

-É... é o melhor para você e para mim. Você tem Ayay para quem voltar. E eu... Bem, acho que finalmente encontrei alguém que queira que eu volte para ele. Alguém que me olhe e me valorize como mulher e acima de tudo, não me ignora e menospreza...

_-Uhn... Se é assim que pensa... Bem, só uma dica: procure saber da verdade antes de afirmar tantas coisa_. –E Sasuke avança sobre mim.

Com a rapidez que ele possuía, foi difícil ter uma reação tão rápida e eu simplesmente acabo imprensada numa arvore com a mão direita dele na altura da minha cabeça e sua outra mão prensando meu quadril contra o tronco resistente da arvore.

-_E qual é a verdade então...?_

_-Quer mesmo saber?_ –ele diz com o boca junto ao meu ouvido, sussurrando aquilo como se fosse o maior segredo do mundo, no qual ele só partilharia comigo e mais ninguém.

-...

Um beijo. Simplesmente isso.

Não um beijo qualquer, e sim um carregado de desejo e uma paixão que nenhum homem no mundo poderia ser capaz de poder faze-lo.

E assim passa a noite. Que ambos não iriam esquecer, mas não ousariam voltar a lembrar abertamente. Uma promessa de amantes compartilhada somente com a luz do luar sobre eles.

_Neee, minna-san __**foge das pedradas**_

_Realmente acho que esqueci dessa fic por um looooongo tempo néa .."_

_Mas desanimei com a quantidade pequena de reviews que tinha. Quando quase ninguém lê, desanima taaanto _

_Mas decidi voltar pelos leitores que gostaram e deixaram reviews tão fofinhas -" __**abraça**_

_Anyway, mais um cap :D/_

_Gostaram da recaída da Sakuraaa? XD_

_EU sei o final, mas não sei um próximo cap x-x Oh God!_

_Sobre a autora: Quase de férias /o/_

_Se até lá não tiver terminado minha fic, juro que termino. A menos que esteja fazendo uma fic realmente enorme sonha x3/_

_Espero que gostem. Já ne_


	6. Discover

Mesmo depois de ter passado a noite junto com Sasuke, ainda tinha uma icógnita na cabeça sobre o que fazer sobre aquilo. Sinceramente já estava fugindo do meu controle. O que aqueles malditos Uchihas pretendiam? Enlouquecer-me?

Francamente achava que sim.

Bem, como nada dura para sempre, muito menos uma noite, o dia chega e temos que partir para mais uma missão exaustiva. Como médica da equipe era para eu não cansar tanto, mas quem disse que eu me contento em somente tratar dos meus companheiros? É irresistível e eu sempre acabo na luta!

O plano não era tão simples, assim como o grupo que perseguíamos.

Essa era nova para mim: Um grupo de ninjas andou capturando os cidadãos de Konoha, no que aparentava ser simples seqüestros ou mortes, para fazerem experiências com os corpos. Realmente criativo... E arriscado!

Segundo Kakashi sensei os ninjas agiam por conta própria e tinham reuniões periódicas em alguns becos ou bares pouco movimentados da vila. Tinham um certo modo de se reconhecer, simbolismo desnecessário na minha opinião, mas tanto faz! E pelo que tudo indicava, era um anel.

Opa... Anel...?!

[Flash Back ON

_-Nee, Itachii! O que é esse anel que você sempre anda com ele?_ –Dizia enquanto olhava-o interrogativamente. Se fosse caso de casamento eu ficaria realmente agonizada, pelo fato de: como um homem casado fica investindo e tentando sair comigo? Era tudo muito estranho...

_-Ah! Não se preocupe, não é nada do que você provavelmente está pensando... –_Dizia enquanto dava um olhar rápido para o anel em sua mão.

Brisa fresca, ares de noite, uma noite que estava chegando calma e vagarosamente em Konoha. E durante uma das visitas de Itachi, saímos para andar por aí, aproveitando minha folga e pelo visto, dele também.

Continuava olhando-o sem saber do que aquilo se tratava, mas não fiz muita questão de pressiona-lo.

-Coisas de trabalho... e pessoais! Mas garanto que não há casamento ou nada do gênero envolvido.

-Uhn... Não precisava ter dito senão quisesse. –Mesmo sabendo que foi uma resposta bem vaga e incompleta, contentei-me com aquilo por hora. Afinal, parecia inútil tirar uma informação daquelas, daquele homem e àquela hora.

-Antes que você arquitete planos para fugir de mim, acho isso mais seguro! –Dizia dando um fraco sorriso de lado, olhando para mim carinhosamente.

[/FlashBack OFF

Como assim? Anel? Ninjas traindo a vila? Não... Era impossível!

Ele era empresário né? E não tinha nada haver com isso...

Isso era tudo que por hora eu podia afirmar.

_-Alguma coisa de errado Sakura-chan? Sakura-chaaaan? _–Dizia, ou melhor, gritava, Naruto enquanto me cutucava freneticamente.

-...Não, Naruto, nada demais.

E encerrei o dialogo com o escandaloso Usumaki.

-Se não se sente bem, podemos parar por mais algum tempo Sakura. –olhava preocupadamente Kakashi para mim, seguido de um par de olhos escuros disfarçadamente.

-Tudo bem gente n.n' Só parei para pensar melhor sobre a missão.

-Uhn... Então, mas a informação que temos é que eles agem nas divisas de Konoha, para dificultar o descobrimento. Mas tudo que sabemos é que eles têm um determinado anel para se identificarem. Provavelmente termos que nos disfarçar para melhor espiarmos e ver se conseguimos descobrir algo.

Naruto venha comigo. Sasuke, Sakura, vocês vão juntos para o norte, enquanto eu e Naruto para o Sul da vila. Certo? Entenderam?

-Hai! –respondemos em uníssono.

_Um cap BEM curtinho, mas só para agradecer as reviews e dizer que eu vou continuar a fic sim, nem que somente uma pessoa leia! \o/_

_Sinceramente não pensei nesse capítulo, e muito menos gosto de captions curtos assim ¬¬'_

_M-a-s, é isso! Espero que gostem do sentido que eu dei à história!_

_Suspensesinho tipo: será que o Itachi é culpado? Será que não? Sera que a Sakura vai continuar com ele ou vai voltar pro Sasuke?_

_Hohoho __**do mal**__ o/\o_

Rá! Encarem o mini-capítulo como um obrigada - 

_Já neee_

3


	7. Meeting

Felizmente ou não, não demorou mais que algumas horas para que o comunicador se pronunciou antes, de mim e mesmo de Sasuke. Ambos parecíamos não somente cansados, mas dispostos a não nos pronunciar o resto da noite. Eu não conseguia pelo fato de estar temerosa a uma reação de Sasuke, depois do dia do lago, mesmo que absolutamente nada tenha acontecido, foi malditamente ótimo. E toda vez que o olhava, cenas da noite vinham a minha cabeça, onde sentados sobre um galho mais grosso de arvore, ficamos observando a lua e como ela refletia no lago. Sasuke encostado no tronco da arvore, e eu a sua frente, ao seu lado com seu braço em meu ombro e minha cabeça levemente recostada sobre seu ombro. Uhn... realmente uma cena para eu me lembrar por um tempo. Para a infelicidade de Itachi.

Logo que ouvimos o comunicador, Sasuke começa a conversar com alguém que parecia Kakashi e logo para, encarando-me com olhar frio e distante de sempre:

-Temos que voltar. A hokage precisa de nós na vila... Agora!

-Uhn. -minha vez de ser monosilabicamente irritante.-E a missão?

-Completaremos na vila. Parece que surgiram mais pistas sobre os ninjas e precisamos retornar.

-Hai.

E assim continuou. O silêncio. O ar pesado. O cansaço. A fadiga. Tudo se misturando e um ANBU a minha frente que parecia realmente não se importar com o quanto cansado ele estivesse, já que estávamos a algumas horas procurando inutilmente por pistas e suspeitos. Chegamos a Konoha torno de algumas horas e já era noite. De acordo com Sasuke, tínhamos o resto da noite para descansar e o dia seguinte também, já que tinham ninjas procurando por mais pistas antes que começássemos a agir.

Yooooooooooooshi. Um descanso era tudo que eu queria, rrá!

Vou calmamente para casa e vejo a luz de casa acessa e um carro preto parado à frente.

Vou me aproximando e percebo uma pele alva e um par de olhos negros, intensamente negros que brilhavam sob o poste com aquela luz opaca.

Vejo um sorriso se formar naquele rosto tão conhecido e de repete o estranho decide se apresentar.

_-Senti sua falta. Essas missões às vezes parecem nunca acabar._ –Dizia enquanto enlaçava minha cintura e me dava um beijo no canto da boca.

_-Hehe, Itachi-kun. __Não te esperava aqui essa hora._

_-Vim te buscar para sairmos um pouco. Eu sei que você merece descansar, mas não consegui ficar sem te ver por mais tempo. Aceita sair comigo?_

_-Er... Eu realmente estou cansada, não é melhor deixarmos para outro dia?_

Digo enquanto ele levanta a mão calmamente para tirar um pedaço do longo cabelo que agora estava em seu rosto pálido. Um brilho inesperado em sua mão. Um anel.

O mesmo anel que eu tanto pensei durante a missão e aquele que eu rezava para que fosse de fato só um anel de compromisso, para que nada mais acontecesse a Itachi.

Ora, eu me preocupando com ele? Chega a ser...Engraçado!

De qualquer forma, olho fixamente para o anel e o encaro por alguns segundos.

_-Algum problema Sakura-chan?_

_-... Não, nenhum problema._

_-E então?_

_-Bem, se quiser me esperar. Vou tomar um banho e volto em menos de meia hora, ok?_

_-Tudo bem._

Despeço-me então com um simples aceno e entro em casa.

Que coisa. Estou morta e ainda sim vou sair com ele. Mas aquele maldito anel me chama atenção, e nem que precise embebeda-lo vou descobrir. Alem de ter uma ótima hora com alguém que diz ser apaixonado por mim, de qualquer maneira.

Tomo um banho rápido, o suficiente para que o cheiro de terra com suor saia do meu corpo. Pego a toalha e a enrolo sob o peito e saio do quarto para escolher a roupa.

Bem, era uma noite fria. Então um jeans, uma blusa sem mangas branca, um bolero preto e botas igualmente escuras compunham minhas roupas. Era frio, mas ainda sim era só um passeio.

Solto o cabelo, maquiagem prateada nos olhos, pó suficiente para cobrir as olheiras demonstrando meu cansaço, um par de brincos de argolas médias e gloss. Agora sim estava pronta.

Desço calmamente as escadas e vou ao encontro de Itachi, que começa a me encarar com um olhar misto de deslumbre e distancia.

_-Pronto, agora sim podemos ir._

_-Ótimo!_

Entro no carro e começo a escutar a música tranqüila que tocava no ambiente. Aaah se continuasse assim eu dormia antes de chegarmos a qualquer lugar.

_-E então, aonde vamos?_

_-Um restaurante aqui perto. Deve estar faminta né. –Com um sorriso de canto de boca que o deixou incrivelmente lindo._

_-Estou acostumada. Mas adoraria, obrigada pelo convite. ''_

E conversamos futilidades até chegarmos ao restaurante. Entre uma conversa e outra, vi minha deixa:

_-Itachi-kuuun, você ainda não me disse o propósito do anel. Assim vou começar a achar que realmente é casado._

_-Não seja boba, eu disse que estou apaixonado por você e não existe nada, como casamentos que possa me atrapalhar._

Coro. Maldito. Ele ama fazer isso comigo. Dizer coisas bonitas e decididas e me deixar envergonhada.

_-Hehe n.n_ –Sorrio sem graça, mas ainda não esqueci que ele só enrolou e não faolu o que era aquilo.

_-Coisas de trabalho..._

_-Trabalho? Oras, mas.._

_-Bem, é o suficiente que qualquer um deve saber._

Pausadamente tento captar aquela mensagem. Qualquer um... Eu não era qualquer uma até onde sabia.

_-Qualquer um, uhn._

_-Não me entenda mal, minha Sakura, mas são coisas que não tem necessidade mesmo._

E terminamos nosso jantar muito quietos. Não havia nada para ele me dizer, e não havia mais nada que eu pretendia escutar. Quando entravamos no carro, ele abriu a porta para eu sentar-me. Sabia como me acalmar com tanto cavalheirismo.

_-Te levo em casa_

_-Ah sim, obrigada novamente._

_-Não agradeça. Só espero que não fique brava comigo por não ter sanado sua curiosidade sobre o anel._

_-Tudo bem, eu estava sendo...inconveniente demais. Né ' –Sorri de lado, meio sem jeito._

_-Nunca é inconveniente demais. Fico feliz que esteja tão curiosa sobre mim. –_Dizia enquanto se aproximava do meu rosto, enquanto eu começava a sentir um hálito quente se misturando a minha respiração que por hora já estava mais acelerada. E eu tomo uma iniciativa, dou-lhe um selinho. Bem, antes que começássemos algo onde pudéssemos terminar mesmo no apartamento dele, mais precisamente na cama.

Ai ele volta a focar-se no volante e diz:

-Espero que não se importe de eu passe antes no meu apartamento para pegar algumas coisas que esqueci lá. Gostaria de lhe mostrar algo também.

_-De fato eu ficaria um pouco incomodada. Se importa que eu espere no carro?_

_-Faço questão._

E ele insiste, insiste, até que eu ceda.

_-Tudo bem, desde que não demore. Gostaria de descansar um pouco mais hoje._

_-Não se preocupe, não irá demorar._

E chegamos em seu apartamento. Um local confortável e maravilhosamente bem decorado.

Paredes brancas, com algumas pretas. Movéis de madeira escura e algumas poltronas perto da televisão ampla na entrada.

_-Espero aqui. _–Digo soltando sua mão. A verdade é que eu não estava nada a vontade ali. Vá saber o porque.

_-Ok._

E ele adentra um dos cômodos. Enquanto esperava, esbarro em um pequeno móvel e a secretária eletrônica começa a falar as mensagens do dia.

-Yoo, Itachi. Consegui mais carne pro nosso projeto. Hehehe. Era uma vila mais afastada, provavelmente não vão nem dar falta deles. Onde eu deixo? E quando começamos? Depois me liga de volta ehn. See ya, Kasame.

Ok, agora estava realmente chocada. O significado de carne parecia, carne...humana? Que droga era aquela?

E entãããão minna-saaaan

Gostaram do cap? OMG. Para-lo nessa parte foi maldade. Eu odeeeeio quando isso acontece.

Mas eu só tenho metade do próximo capitulo pronto e decidi já postar esse e deixar o 8° inteiro antes de publica-lo (:


	8. Scape

Choque.

E agora o que via era um Itachi a porta, com a camisa entreaberta e os olhos um pouco chocados. Claro que ele não iria se fazer de santo, porque provavelmente percebeu que a jovem ninja ouvira tudo e não era idiota a ponto de cair em qualquer possível desculpa.

-Nee, Sakura-chan, espero que não tenha entendido isso errado também.

-... –E chocada demais para responder ela simplesmente continua com um semblante alheio a situação e um pouco assustada. Ainda era novo, mas não surpreendente encarar Itachi como um dos ninjas que deveria prender, ou...Matar!

_-Bem..._ –e ele começa a ir a sua direção. –_Eu realmente não queria que as coisas acabassem assim, mas a essa altura, não posso deixar que você, agora que sabe demais, por ai. Ainda mais sendo uma pupila fiel da Hokage. A menos que queira se juntar a nós nesse plano._

-... Ainda quieta, ela começa a reparar à porta aberta. Ele pelo visto reparou esse olhar fixo pelo ponto de fuga.

-Encaro isso como uma recusa. Tsc tsc, Sakura-chan, não sou um homem muito paciente, mesmo que com você, já tenha esperado até demais. Você realmente é uma mulher e tanto, pena que não consegue tirar aquele meu irmãozinho idiota da cabeça ne...

Saíra correndo e via o elevador muito, muito distante. Não que fosse um prédio muito alto, na verdade, eram condomínios pequenos e melhorados.

_-Correr de mim é idiotice Sakura. Não adianta._

Sakura então, avista a saída de emergência, por onde passa correndo. Enquanto abria a porta bate fortemente contra a fechadura e acaba machucando o braço. O sangue, mesmo que superficialmente, pingava lenta e incessavelmente. Não era algo que pudesse escolher, era ou parar para estancar o sangue ou morrer pelas mãos de Itachi.

Algumas lágrimas de raiva começaram a brotar e não tiveram barreiras que as impedisse de cair livremente pelo seu rosto, agora suado que corria e buscava desesperadamente o térreo. Sakura desceu o lance de escadas correndo. Em seu rosto, via-se como pela primeira vez, medo e ódio daquela figura que a perseguia, aquela mesma figura que sempre lhe parecera tão simples, tão humilde e voltada ao seu próprio mundo. Ao fundo, ouviam-se gemidos e gritos de dor vindos da cobertura. A porta se encontrava entre aberta, com significativos estragos na maçaneta e em sua parte lateral. E continuava a descer as escadas, olhando de maneira desesperada por todos lados afim de buscar ajuda que não encontrava. Naquela época do ano, o prédio já se encontrava sob o velar do silêncio. Os apartamentos estavam todos vazios e ali ninguém ouviria seus pedidos de socorro, que ela mesma sabia que eram em vão. Ninguém a ouviria e ninguém a salvaria daquele destino que ela mesma plantara. Apesar do temor, da raiva e do ódio que lhe enfraquecia o esqueleto e estremecia-lhe as pernas, naquele momento nada pródigo, ela não se arrependera, nem por um minuto, de ter ido ao apartamento de Itachi.

Parou no terceiro vão de escadas que descia. Ouvia passos calmos e um assobio nada preocupado do homem, que no auto de seus trinta e poucos anos, faria com ela o que muitos homens desejam fazer à suas mulheres desejadas, porém não têm força frente ao desejo maligno, uma vez que a rédias da boa moral e do bom comportamento certamente lhes seguram. Ele, apesar da veste firme, dos passos calmos, do assobio rotineiro, da segurança da sua palavra e de seus conselhos, escondia por trás de todo aquele envoltório cativante, um ser tão quanto desprezível quanto qualquer criminoso comum, mas a audácia que pouco tinham. Sua consciência não era dotada de boa moral e nem de bom comportamento. Era voltada aos seus mais insanos desejos, à sua face sem moral, que escondia mortes, tragédias e sangue, tudo coberto por um pano branco que da certa paz não tinha de nada.

Ouvindo os passos se aproximarem, Sakura olhou novamente ao redor. "_Ninguém vai me ouvir_" Pensava. Reparou que a pequena porta do cômodo do medidor de gás do andar estava sem sua trinca. Apesar do cômodo ser um espaço breve, a caberia. Ouvindo os passos se aproximarem e os tons assobiados aumentarem, ela não pensou duas vezes. Abriu a portinhola e, pois-se à dentro com certo esforço. Fechou-a e ficou segurando-a. O pequeno cômodo não tinha iluminação e a única que ali se fazia presente entrava pelas frestas trabalhadas da portinhola, vinda do corredor bem iluminado. Naquele momento, sentindo-se desprotegida, mais algumas lágrimas rolaram-lhe pela face doce, de traços finos, que nem sempre fazia questão de forjar. Pensou, por alguns instantes, em seu pai e em sua mãe. Não se pôde conter frente às emoções, à saudade e toda aquela situação que era fruto da sua edição para com sua própria vida. As lágrimas desceram com voracidade pela face delicada e todo aquele sorriso malicioso perdeu a grandeza que teve durante os mais célebres momentos de sua vida. O choro e o desespero tomaram conta da situação. O pouco do raciocínio que lhe sobrava agora dava lugar a um total desespero, embalado pelos passos e assobios que se vinham pela escada, aproximando-se cada vez mais.

A figura que se aproximava descendo a escada pisava firme, apesar de não ter quaisquer intuitos de fazer algum barulho e mesmo que o fizesse, não se preocupava, uma vez que ninguém os ouviria. Assobiava uma canção de altos e baixos tons, que percorria toda uma escala acidentada. Não tinha na face nenhum medo aparente e suas mãos apontavam-lhe para um gesto seguro, consciente. O prazer que sentiria durante e pós aquela situação compensaria qualquer medo. Desceu mais um lance de escadas, procurando por Sakura. Já não ouvia mais os passos e nem os gritos desesperados da garota. No último degrau do vão que lhe faltava descer, parou. Os sons de seus passos cessaram e frente aquele todo e majestoso corredor, fez-se velar o silêncio novamente, vezes interrompidos antes pelos gritos de socorro de Sakura e dos estalos de suas botas quando os saltos se encontravam com o chão. Seus passos não atrapalhavam sua audição e seu assobio, agora um sopro de ar quase inerte, tornava todo aquele cenário algo um tanto apreensivo. Escorregou uma de suas mãos firmes sobre o corrimão de madeira nobre que servia de apoio daquela escada revestida por duas cores contrastantes de granitos importados, que davam um adorno mais belo à escada e ao corredor, criando um ambiente luxuoso, que lembra muitos os halls de entrada dos gabinetes dos navios de cruzeiro do início do século passado.

A mão que escorregara até a ponta do luxuoso apoio fez-se, rapidamente, firme ao tocar o adorno que servia de vértice ao extremo deste. Os olhos se inclinaram para baixo e puseram-se a observar a portinhola. Com o grande silêncio que se fazia, não só no vão da escada bem como em todo aquele corredor, a figura, que vestia uma calça social preta, sapatos de mesma cor e uma camisa de três quartos azul escuro, pode ouvir o choro baixo, amedrontado e odioso que ressoava além das frestas trabalhadas da portinhola. "_Vadia! Ta lá dentro"_. Em um minuto, recobrou todos os movimentos que fazia, voltou a pisar firme fazendo certo estalo e a assobiar, agora uma outra canção de escala mais grave. Passou frente à portinhola, fazendo sua sombra por lá se projetar, utilizando-se das frestas. Sakura sentiu aquela sombra corta-lhe a iluminação vinda do corredor por um minuto. Ficou em silêncio, mesmo que as lágrimas ainda se fizessem presentes em seus olhos esverdeados. A figura atravessou o corredor e, ao chegar em seu extremo, onde um novo vão de escadas para baixo se fazia presente, não o desceu, porém, continuou a fazer os barulhos de passos e gradativamente, foi reduzindo os estalos que o solado de seus sapatos faziam ao tocar o chão. Logo, o barulho dos estalos desapareceu.

Sakura respirou aliviada. Algumas últimas lágrimas ainda estavam no canto de seus olhos. Enxugou-as e suspirou. Por um momento, pensara que aquele seria seu fim. Vira, dentro de seu inconsciente, o homem abrir aquela portinhola e agarrá-la com força, jogando-a sobre aquele granito que revestia todo o chão do corredor e possuindo-a contra a sua vontade, sobre seus incessantes gritos de socorro e dor, e após tê-la, simplesmente mata-la. Agora pensava como fazer para sair dali. Provavelmente, ele estaria lá em baixo esperando o tempo sorte para lhe atacar como uma obra cobra ao bote. Se ao menos seu celular estivesse ali com ela, poderia ligar para a polícia; mas não estava. Buscou uma outra posição de maneira a acomodar suas pernas no cubículo. Seus pés doíam, estavam dormentes. Retirou as botas de salto, que não eram tão altos, que calçava. Acomodou-as em um canto e massageou seus pés e seu tornozelo. Olhou pelas frestas da portinhola e voltou a pensar em como fugir do prédio, de toda aquela cena.

A portinhola se abriu com grande brutalidade. Ao ir de encontro à parede, fez barulho que ressoou por todo corredor e pelo vão da escada. Sakura fitou o homem com olhos que exacerbavam uma incrível quantidade de ódio. No canto da boca, fez-se pela última vez seu sorriso malicioso. Ele a puxou para fora do cubículo e, com grande violência, jogou-a ao chão. Ela o olhou novamente, soltando um leve grito, perplexa com as gargalhadas que dava ao ver seu sofrimento e seus olhos cheios de raiva, impotentes contra toda aquela situação. O homem agora a fitava com olhos que exprimiam certeza, desejo e maldade. Sakura reparou que ele estava sem os sapatos, por isso a pegara com certa surpresa. Disse:

- Eu te falei que correr de mim era idiotice sua. Uma hora, você sabia que eu ia te pegar, por bem ou por mau.

Os lábios de Sakura eram trêmulos, seu queixo batia, não de frio, mas de todo e qualquer medo. Algum poder, talvez o de posse, caia sobre o homem, tornando-o maior a frente do medo orgulhoso dela. Respondeu, com o último gesto desafiador que ainda podia sustentar:

_E eu acho que deu pra entender que não vou me juntar a você nesse plano medíocre._

A mão do homem fechou-se. Pareceu ainda maior nesse estado. Foi de encontro a face delicada da jovem a sua frente, que com toda aquela força bruta aplicada, foi jogada para o lado. Ele continuou:

- Que pena, Sakura, que tudo tenha que ser assim. Juro que poderia ser um cara carinhoso e dar tudo que você quer, mas você me obriga a ser um cara assim.

Ele a pegou pela blusa e deitou-a no chão. Suas pernas tremiam e faziam força para agredir ao homem, sugerindo sua proteção. Não conseguiu. Ele sentou sobre elas e rasgou a blusa que Sakura vestia vestia. Seus seios, seu abdômem e sua cintura ficaram à mostra. Os acariciou com desejo e subiu suas mãos até a face da garota. Ela ainda virava o rosto e tentava se retorcer, em uma tentativa abrupta e sem qualquer perspicácia de socorro.

_- Me larga cretino! __Socorro! Socorro!_

Os gritos ecoavam por todo o prédio, mas ninguém poderia ouvir-los. Ele a respondeu pela última vez utilizando de palavras menos chulas e, de certa forma, até carinhosas.

- Fica quietinha que não vai doer nada. Eu sei bem que, mesmo que se faça de santa, você gosta disso.

Arrancou, de maneira a rasgar um pedaço do jeans que ela vestia. Seu corpo ficara despido no meio daquele corredor. Ali, mesmo sob os gritos desesperados que misturavam pedidos de ajuda, dor e prazer, possuiu Sakura como sempre desejara, desde o primeiro dia que a vira andando por Konoha. E agora, já sem forças, Sakura se encontrava no chão frio, com um corpo sobre si, ambos ofegantes, e ela pensando sobre sua situação, sua pureza perdida num ato tão... sujo e desprezível. Como encarar os olhares dos cidadãos da rua, como encarar Sasuke. Mais que isso, como sair dali?

Foi quando sua vista começou a ficar embaçada, nada mais parecer ter um sentido e sua cabeça parecer girar...

-Ótimo querida, durma com os anjos... –Dizia Itachi com a calma de sempre, levantando-se e se vestindo, enquanto parecia tirar algo de seu casaco...

-...para sempre! –O gatilho é pressionado...

**---------------------------------------**

**Bem, agora a ficha caiu. E Finalmente mostrei quem é Itachi! '**

**Espero que estejam gostando da história.**

**Façaaaam suas apostas sobre o que irá acontecer depois dessa tragédia com a Sakura.**


	9. Hurted flowers

Depois de ter sido violentada e ainda estar sofrendo de dores por todo o corpo, a única coisa que podia esperar agora era a morte. Nunca esperava ter tanta decepção de uma vez. Era algo com aquela família, aquela maldita família que a atraia e a maltratava tanto. Era como um laço que os aproximava, porem não parava de apertar até tornar-se algo insuportável.

Ainda se pudesse ter tido tempo de contar a Sasuke, contar o que tinha descoberto, pedir por ajuda, qualquer coisa, mas agora estava se sentindo tão fraca, assim como anos antes, assim como prometerá jamais ser.

Olhava Itachi com os olhos semi cerrados, todo o brilho apagado enquanto respirava com dificuldade e continha a dor e a angústia. Ele tinha uma arma agora, não que fosse uma surpresa, qualquer truque baixo seria de seu feitio agora. Ele pudia tê-la amado um dia, mas agora nada mais passada de memórias e um passado que ela pretendia não lembrar mais. Era ela quem tinha resistido a ele, ele que havia tentado ajuda-la a afastar a dor da rejeição que tinha sofrido por Sasuke; Ela simplesmente negava-o, afastava-o por culpa de seus medos e inseguranças. E agora seria ele quem faria tudo desaparecer, não de uma forma positiva, até porque, nunca imaginou morrer daquele jeito e logo agora que tinha descoberto uma informação tão preciosa e importante. Mas aquela era a verdade, aquele seria o momento que nada mais, realmente importaria.

Porque até as pessoas que nós mais amamos ou os sentimentos que mais prezamos, vão acabar se despedaçando, assim como flores ao vento com a chegada do outono. Era o fim... A respiração ficava cada vez mais lenta e sentia tontura e calafrios. A luz do corredor incidia sobre seu corpo ainda semi-nu, apenas coberto por alguns pedaços de suas roupas que conseguira recuperar sem que ninguém percebesse. A mesma luz que ainda teimava em cansar mais sua vista e desfocalizar o homem parado a sua frente. Fechou de vez os olhos, ao ouvir o som do gatilho sendo apertado lenta e calmamente pela pessoa que agora, era a personificação do seu desprezo e mágoa.

Quando pensa que realmente sua dor iria terminar, as luzes se apagam. Um alívio eminente representado por uma lágrima que antes presa, agora caia livremente pelo rosto da jovem de cabelos rosados e um sorriso de desgosto brotava em seus lábios tímida e quase imperceptivelmente.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sasuke's POV 

Depois de mais um dia de missão, eu realmente mal podia esperar para chegar em casa. Ou apartamento, tanto faz. O propósito era chegar e descansar de qualquer maneira. Ao chegar na esquina do prédio vejo que as luzes começam a se apagar pouco a pouco, a vila inteira se cobre por uma escuridão nada agradável. E pensando no meu lado, subir alguns andares pela escada não era uma idéia muito tentadora.

_-Uhn, não tem jeito mesmo. _–Dizia enquanto entrava pela portaria e se dirigia as escadas de emergência. Só esperava não encontrar Itachi e com Sakura naquele momento. Morar no mesmo prédio do irmão não era exatamente uma coisa boa, mas uma vez que, eram donos daria menos trabalho do que ter que alugar outro ou qualquer coisa do gênero.

Subia as escadas pelo corredor escuro em passos rápidos e longos. O corredor tinha uma fraca luz de emergência que não ajudava a melhorar a situação, mas dava pra ter uma idéia dos obstáculos que poderiam estar à frente ou qualquer senhora desesperada correndo de um andar ao outro pedindo ajuda.

De repente ouve um barulho fora do normal, um som levemente metálico e alguma voz baixa e um pouco abafada vindo de alguns degraus acima.

_-Ótimo querida, durma com os anjos... E para sempre! –_Dizia a voz.

Conhecia aquela voz e seus temores de encontrar o mesmo dono da mesma com a jovem kunoichi pareciam sair de seu pensamento e se personificarem a apenas alguns degraus acima. A questão era apenas o que eles estariam fazendo no corredor escuro aquela hora da noite uma vez que o prédio também estava sem luz nenhuma. Alguns pensamentos vieram a sua mente, fazendo-o corar e balançar a cabeça de um lado ao outro num movimento rápido, na esperança de afastar ais suposições. Não queria vê-los, menos ainda juntos, e pior que isso fazendo coisas bem... não aconselhável que menores de 18 anos vejam/façam (whatever XD).

Decidiu continuar, porque pior que ver, era simplesmente ficar ouvindo aquilo. Então decididamente, subia as escadas agora o mais silenciosamente possível e pensando em um jeito de passar sem ser notado. Ao chegar ao andar da possível diversão de seu irmão e Sakura, vê algumas roupas jogadas pelo chão e algo que chamou sua atenção: um objeto reluzindo na luz vermelha da emergência, parecendo qualquer tipo de metal, pensava até em brinquedos de sexshops até qualquer objeto que Itachi pudesse carregar consigo. Estreou os olhos e para sua felicidade não era nada pervertido ou do gênero, mas uma arma. E a menos que Itachi estivesse matando alguém ou pretendendo faze-lo, ele não parecia estar brincando no final das contas.

Sorrateiramente, subia as escadas e se jogou no braço do Uchiha mais velho, desviando a bala do alvo, que se encontrava jogado no chão e não se mexia. Tarde demais? Bem, ao menos, tentar ajudar, ele tentou. Não poderia deixar seu irmão simplesmente matar pessoas, por pior que elas fossem ou tivessem feito.

_-Ficou louco Itachi? O que deu em você agora, matar pessoas pra mim é novidade;_

_-Uhn, então meu querido irmãozinho veio salvar a namoradinha –_ Falava Itachi tentando se livrar do braço de Sasuke ao seu pescoço e suas mãos que seguravam-no, mostrando um sorriso de canto de boca.

_-Na...moradinha...?!_

Ele não poderia estar falando sério. Ele sabia muito bem que não tinha nada com Aya, a menina com quem o vira uma vez e simplesmente a outra pessoa que ele poderia pensar em se referir assim era... era Sakura‼ Enquanto tirava suas próprias conclusões sobre o que o irmão queria dizer com aquilo, acabou afrochando um pouco o braço, fato que permitiu Itachi se soltar um pouco. Mesmo que com o impacto de quando Sasuke tinha pulado em seu braço tivesse feito a arma cair perto do corpo de quem agora ele suspeitava ser Sakura, aquele desleixo foi bastante para que Itachi se solvasse e desferisse um soco n rosto de Sasuke, fazendo-o apoiar as costas na parede mais próxima, não largando porem o braço de Itachi, fazendo ambos colidirem brutamente e rolando alguns degraus após isso.

_-Você realmente enlouqueceu, não pode ter matado a Sakura!_

_-Pois é imãozinho, chegou tarde demais –_ Blefava Itachi, de uma forma assustadoramente verdadeira e convincente de modo com que Sasuke sentisse as pernas um pouco mais fracas e o coração apertado.

Agora era como se Sasuke não respondesse por ele, o Sharingan já ativado fazia com que seu dono transferisse socos na direção de Itachi, enquanto o outro tentava desviar como podia. Era a primeira vez que ambos irmãos se enfrentavam assim e os donos dos Sharingans já lutavam bruta e friamente por seus próprios motivos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Hey gente nn_

_foge das pedradas como pode_

_Então, eu estava realmente sem idéia de como cntinuar essa fic ;-;_

_Ai deu uma luz hoje e eu decidi faze-la como pudesse xDD_

_Espero que não tenham me odiado muito por ter feito o Itachi realmente ter abusado da Sakura e etc etc etc. Mas sabe, deu um terrorzinho a mais pra fic né :x_

_morre :B hahaha °_

_Enfim, o que acharam?_

_Reviews ou eu deixo o Sasuke morrer nas mãos do Itachi e a Sakura morrer lá sozinha ÒO revoltada hehehe, brincadeirinha :P (Ou quase :x)_

_**Writer** deshitaaaa /o/_


End file.
